Assassin's Creed nueva generacion
by PhamTom-Anthi-Crist-XD
Summary: Nuestro Asesino connor al volver de una cacería en la entrada de su casa encuentra una cesta el contenido era un Cachorro llamado Humphrey el cual ahora sera hijo adoptivo de Connor pronto Humphrey al los 17 años después de la muerte de su padre conoce a un lobo que le enseñara el camino de la verdad y también revelara el significado de su collar
1. El comienzo de una vida

**Esta es solo un historia que me vino a la mente primero un resumen trata sobre nuestro amigo Humphrey, el cual será nuestro protagonista en esta ventura basada en assassins creed 3 porque me encanto la historia en mas cuando connor pierde a su madre lo cual me dieron varias ideas al tome tomando una y lo hago con Humphrey por que encanta Alhpa y Omega igual que muchos juegos en especial la saga de assassins creed, y Dying Light, Residente evil, en especial el 6 y Call Of Duty Advanced Warfare, esto será corto porque es la introducción**

 **Normal en casa de Aquiles**

Has pasado varios años desde que connor cumplió su venganza, un día nuestro lobo asesino salió en busca de algo que comer ya que connor venía de una tribu que en especial se concentraban en cazar ya que Vivian en una zona llena de nieve la cual las tormentas eran muy común

Connor: Estaba buscando algo que casar como todos los días con mi túnica y mis armas solo por si acaso, estos años han sido algo aburridos normalmente me llamaban pero Hera solo para asesinar al alguien lo cual me empezaba a aburrir necesitaba un verdadero, algo que sea de vida o muerte, pensé

Connor: mis pensamientos se detuvieron al escuchar un ruido, rápidamente salte Asia un árbol, que quede quieto esperando haber que era, al rato salió y solo era un simple ciervo, de inmediato use el cebo para llevarlo a la trampa, cuando se activo la trampa dejando al ciervo cojeando por la trampa ice un salto y caí en cima del ciervo matándolo de inmediato, después de limpiar la sangre en mi espada arrastre en ciervo hacia la casa, cuando paso por la tumba De Aquiles, deje el ciervo en el suelo y fui por unas flores, después estaba en frente de la tumba

Connor: Aquiles viejo maestro como un padre para mi aun recuerdo tu legado, me dije a mi mismo dejando las flores en la tumba, volví a tomar en ciervo y lo metí en el granero, normalmente yo casaba para reunir comida para una tormenta, por el lugar donde estaba ubicado, cuando voy a entrar a la mansión veo una nota al lado de un cesto, la nota decía

Al residente de esta casa por favor cuide a nuestro cachorro se lo dejamos porque nuestra familia fue condenada a muerte por los templarios, le suplicamos que cuide de nuestro Hijo con mucho amor él es muy especial se lo dejamos en sus manos dele nuestros saludos, y otra cosa se llama Humphrey y tiene un hermano pero a su hermano lo mandamos con otra familia cerca de su casa cuídelos bien atentamente sus padres

Connor: estaba muy triste por la nota casi estaba que lloraba, eso me ISO recordar cuando perdí a mi madre a los siete años, pero este cachorro crecerá sin padres, al principio estaba en duda pero después de un momento tome el cesto y lo metí en la casa retire el manto solo para ver que era un cachorro, vi que tenía un collar, con una símbolo de una estrella pero para mi sorpresa la estrella simbolizaba el mal, simbolizaba como si hubiera hecho un pacto con el mismo diablo pero decidí no darle importancia, deje al cachorro en un cuarto el cual se quedo dormido de inmediato me fui a meditar no podía dejar de pensar en el futuro de ese Cachorro Humphrey.

10 años después

Connor: Humphrey ya tenía diez años de edad hace un año lo empecé a entrenar para que se convirtiera en asesino lo cual no estaba del todo convencido yo quería una vida tranquila para el ya que creció sin conocer a sus verdaderos padres, pero Humphrey era muy persuasivo me logro convencer que lo entrenara, le estaba enseñando técnicas de caza cuando un viejo amigo aparece

Edward: connor como has estado veo que le enseñas técnicas de caza a tu hijo, le dije alegremente

Connor: si pero un inoportuno ISO que se escapara el ciervo, le dije algo molesto

Edward: perdón pero es que hace tiempo que no te veía, le dije tratando de calmarlo

Connor: solo ha sido un año no es para tanto, le dije

Edward: no es para tanto Connor tienes 37 años deberías dejar de ser un asesino, le dije en tono de broma

Connor: me estás diciendo anciano, le dije ofendido por el comentario

Edward: no para nada Primo recuerda que tenemos casi la misma edad, le dije

Connor: m-m-m, de toda la conversación me olvide De Humphrey, Humphrey ven a saludar a tu tío

Humphrey: asentí y fui de inmediato, Hola tío Edward como has estado hace tiempo que te veo, dije con una sonrisa

Edward: ves Connor al menos el tiene modales como es que Es tu hijo aunque sea adoptivo, dije susurrando la ultima parte

Connor: porque no te callas Humphrey ve si puedes cazar algo para terminar por hoy, le dije calmada mente

Humphrey: Ok para, adiós tío nos vemos más tarde, les dije mientras me iba

Edward: valla que tiene un buen ánimo me pregunto quienes abran sido sus padres, le pregunte a connor

Connor: no lo sé pero siempre pienso como decírselo, yo perdí a mi madre a los siete años pero el creció sin padres no veo la manera de decírselo, dije en tono calmado

Edward: Encontraras la forma Eres uno de los mejores de seguro cuando Humphrey termine su entrenamiento será hasta mejor que tu, le dije sonriendo

Connor: es bueno pero jamás superara a su padre, dije orgullosamente

Edward: la paternidad te ha cambiando Connor, le dije

Connor: solo cállate vamos a la casa de seguro debes tener hambre y otra cosa que es esa caja, dije intrigado por la caja que traía en su espalda

Edward: es un regalo para Humphrey, acuérdate que hoy es su cumpleaños el día que lo encontraste, le dije respondiendo su pregunta

Connor: o si tienes razón pero no le tengo un regalo mejor voy pensando que le voy a dar, dije

Edward: te preocupas luego ice un largo viaje y lo que quiero es comer, dije hambriento

Connor: vale, entramos a la casa solo para luego sentarnos en la esa y fui a buscar algo de carne para comer al rato llega Humphrey pero veo que no trae nada y lo veo algo golpeado, que paso hijo por que estas golpeado, le dije preocupado

Humphrey: nada papa, le dije

Connor: Humphrey, sabes que soy tu padre puedes decirme lo que sea, le dije calmadamente

Humphrey: bueno cuando venía de camino tenía un ciervo pero de repente solo un par de lobos me golpearon y se llevaron en ciervo, le dije

Connor: de casualidad como estaban vestidos, le pregunte por una razón

Humphrey: tenían Ropa de Color Roja Con Franjas Blancas dos de ellos tenían espada y también andaban con sombreros, le dije algo curioso, y porque preguntas

Connor: una simple corazonada no más, dije tratando de eludir la pregunta de mi hijo

Humphrey: no le creía pero decidí dejarlo en paz, donde esta mi tío me dijo que me tenía un regalo, dije alegre

Connor: está en la sala ve con él mientras termino la comida, le dije con una sonrisa

Humphrey: ok papa, le dije mientras me iba

Connor: sí que es un bueno muchacho me pregunto por qué quiere ser asesino, me decía a mi mismo

 **Este es el comienzo de la aventura de nuestro futuro asesino Humphrey Ojala les guste me despido hasta el próximo capitulo**


	2. Ángel y Demonio

**Bueno Aquí el siguiente capítulo de mi fic ojala les guste y perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar es que estoy ya escribiendo las ultimas partes de mi otro fic, el comienzo del fin Dying light, para subir un capitulo cada 2 horas, Bueno aquí el capitulo**

 _Normal_

Humphrey iba de camino a la sala de su casa porque su papa adoptivo connor le dijo que Edward estaba ahí, que regalo me tendrá mi tío, se preguntaba el joven lobo en unos minutos llego a la sala y hay estaba su tío

Humphrey: tío Edward me dijeron que me tenias un regalo, le dije con una sonrisa

Edward: si te la tengo aquí mismo la quieres horita o más tarde, decía Edward riéndose entre dientes por el entusiasmo de Humphrey

Humphrey: si la quiero ahora por fa, decía con cara de suplica

Edward: ok odio cuando me pones esa cara, le dije sonriendo, fui donde tenía la caja pero al sacarla Humphrey me la arrebata de inmediato, que impaciente Humphrey no se le arrebata las cosas así

Humphrey: lo siento pero es que estoy muy entusiasmado siempre eres de los que dan buenos regalos, dije un poco avergonzado

Edward: jajá bueno ábrelo y lo tendrás hay todo el día, le dije mientras me acercaba a el

Humphrey: no dude ni un momento y lo abrí de inmediato al quitar la envoltura vi que Hera un cofre, que tiene adentro, pregunte mientras trataba de abrir el cofre

Edward: si te lo digo no sería una sorpresa, le dije mientras le daba la llave del cofre

Humphrey: tome la llave y abrí el cofre al abrirlo vi que era una túnica de asesino (la túnica es de arno de assassins creed unity) gracias tío me gusta mucho, le dije mientras me ponía la túnica

Edward: qué bueno que te gustara tarde mucho asiéndola, le dije mientras le entregaba otro cofre

Humphrey: que tienes hay, le pregunte curioso por el cofre

Edward: son tus armas un asesino nunca debe andar desarmado, le dije mientras abría el cofre el cual contenía las armas principales de un asesino las cuales eran, un par de hojas ocultas. Un cuchillo como el de su padre una hoja fantasma la cual consiste en una pequeña ballesta que va como una hoja oculta y por ultimo un par de bombas de humo por si la cosa se pone muy fea

Humphrey: Genial Gracias, le dije mientras me acercaba a las armas pero al momento del casi tocarlas mi tío cierra el cofre

Humphrey: porque lo cierras, le dije un poco curioso y algo molesto

Edward: cálmate aunque ahora sean tuyas aun tienes que terminar tu entrenamiento y cuando lo termines podrás usar estas armas, le dije mientras colocaba el cofre en el mesón que había en medio de la sala

Humphrey: pero, no pude terminar por que mi papa entro a la sala con la comida

Connor: aquí está la comida coman en especial tu Edward te ves muy delgado, le dije mientras colocaba la comida en la mesa

Humphrey: mi tío y yo solo asentimos para poder comer, oye papa ¿porque me preguntaste como vestían los lobos que me golpearon?" le pregunte curioso

Connor: es porque se han visto a muchos templarios por estos senderos por lo que me dijeron transportan armas, le dije mientras comía

Edward: si y eso me acuerda que también tenemos que encargarnos de eso, nathan me dijo que tenemos que encargarnos de esos transportes de armas para así dejar a los templarios indefensos al menos por un tiempo

Connor: y como cuando será eso, pregunte mientras miraba un reloj y vi que eran las 6:30

Edward: me dijeron que el grupo de transporte estará por un camino a 30 minutos de aquí y sera un grupo de al menos 20 alphas templarios

Connor: bueno partiremos de inmediato, Humphrey quédate aquí mientras no estoy volveré mañana en la mañana, le dije mientras me dirigía a la salida con Edward

Humphrey: te lo prometo no salir de la casa, dije con una gran sonrisa

Connor: hoy estas más feliz que nunca hijo bueno nos vemos adiós, le dije mientras le daba un abrazo

Humphrey: esperare tu regreso, le dije mientras rompía el abrazo,

Connor: asentí y me fui de inmediato con Edward a al lugar de transporte

Humphrey: vi como se alejaban hasta que los perdí cuando se adentraron en el bosque, bueno parece que si podre ir después de todo, me decía a mi mismo mientras me iba en otra dirección también adentrándome en el bosque

POV de Edward

Edward: estaba corriendo con connor a la zona de transporte cuando una pregunta me vino a la mente, oye nunca me dijiste que es ese collar que Humphrey lleva siempre creo que ni siquiera se lo quita para bañarse, le dije mientras corría

Connor: quisiera responderte pero ese collar lo tenía Humphrey cuando lo encontré asumo que fue un regalo de su madre, le dije cuando me di cuenta que llegamos a la zona

Edward: después me terminas de explicar primero hay que encargarnos de esos templarios, le dije susurrando para que no nos escucharan

Connor: solo asentí y me fui a uno de los árboles y me prepare para que pasen los templarios

Edward: ice lo mismo que connor, nos quedamos hay alrededor de 20 minutos cuando vimos a los templarios pasar con unas cajas

Ajay: (es un lobo de pelaje negro con sus patas y su vientre de un tono más claro) rápido debemos movernos antes de que alguien nos vea, le dije a los lobos que cargaban las cajas

Edward: le hice un par de señas a Connor para que esperáramos hasta el último par de lobos que pasen, alrededor de 4 minutos 2 lobos claramente del grupo de templarios los cuales se quedaron en el final estaban hablando, rápidamente le hice señas a connor las cuales el entendió muy bien, me lance a unos de los lobos clavándole mi hoja oculta en el cuello, mientras Connor le cortaba el cuello a otro lobo, como en los viejos tiempo verdad, le dije susurrando

Connor: asentí y nos dirigimos a el otro par de lobos los cuales rápidamente tome mi arco y le clave la flecha en la cabeza mientras Edward usaba su hoja fantasma

Ajay: me di cuenta del el silencio que había cuando me doy vuelta veo a varios de mis lobos muertos, malditos asesinos, me dije a mi mismo molesto

Edward: vi que el lobo noto nuestra presencia rápidamente salimos de los matorrales para terminar de matar a los demás lobos, cuando veo Connor tiene a un lobo encima del el rápidamente saque un cuchillos el cual termino incrustado en el cuello de lobo

Ajay: malditos siempre tienen que ser ustedes que arruinan todo, dije molesto mientras veía que los dos asesinos se me acercaban

Edward: Gracias es lo mejor que asemos

Ajay: yo sabía que no podía contra los dos al mismo tiempo, tenía que pensar rápido de cómo escapar, de repente me acorde de algo saque un cuchillo que tenia y lo lance a unos de los lobos,

Edward: vi que me lance un cuchillo el cual esquive con facilidad, cuando me doy cuenta el imbécil ya está corriendo, maldita sea hay que atraparlo, le dije a Connor el cual solo asintió, después de unos 20 minutos de persecución el lobo llego a una cascada, ya no tienes escapatoria

Ajay: que tonto son los asesinos, fue lo que dije antes de lanzarme a la cascada

Connor: vi como le lanzo a la cascada iba a saltar también pero Edward me detiene, pero que haces se va a escapar

Edward: cálmate no vale la pena igual saldrá mal herido de la cascada fue una idea tonta de su parte, le dije tratando de calmar a Connor

Connor: tienes razón mejor volvamos Humphrey ya debe de estar algo preocupado, le dije mientras caminaba

Edward: asentí y camine con el de camino a la casa, que estará haciendo ese lobo travieso Humphrey es de los que se meten en problemas, me dije a mi mismo

POV de Humphrey (50 minutos antes)

Humphrey: ya estaba en el pueblo, solo había venido un par de veces con mi padre para unas cosas normalmente yo tomaba otra ruta para llegar a donde voy, pero esta ver decidí ver el pueblo, estuve dando vueltas alrededor de 20 minutos cuando llegue a una mansión claramente enorme, me monte en las paredes como me enseño mi padre hasta que llegue a una ventana, y vi a una peculiar loba de pelaje dorado, rápidamente me abalance sobre aquella loba, me extrañaste hermosa porque yo sí, le dije

Kate: claro que te extrañe como no hacerlo no he dejado de pensar en ti, le dije antes de darle un beso

Humphrey: acepte el beso y después le dije, bueno que me cuentas me dijeron que han pasado muchas cosas, le dije mientras me le quitaba de encima

Kate: nada nuevo mi papa sigue con sus planes de cómo deshacerse de los asesinos, le dije mientras me paraba

Humphrey: bueno al menos no ha cambiando en nada, le dije mientras me recostaba boca arriba en la cama

Kate: me recosté al lado de Humphrey también boca arriba, si igual que mi madre

Humphrey: y tu hermana la última vez que la vi fue en el mercado del pueblo, le dije mientras la abrasaba

Kate: ha estado bien hace unos días se ha puesto más feliz que de costumbre, pero también se ha puesto muy curiosa con las cosas, cuando se propone algo no para hasta lograrlo y ella es muy inteligente, le dije con un pequeña risa

Humphrey: bueno al menos esta feliz, pero yo también estoy feliz de estar contigo siempre me pongo a pensar en ti toda las noches, le dije mientras la abrasaba mas fuerte

Kate: oye cuidado o no podre respirar, le dije en tono de broma

Humphrey: je tienes razón, dije un poco apenado

Kate: y solo pensabas en mí o asías otras cosas

Humphrey: que quieres insinuar, bueno no importa creo que ya es tarde me tengo que ir, dije mientras me paraba

Kate: hay no te puedes quedar otro rato, le dije con cara de suplica

Humphrey: no puedo decirle que no a ese rostro tan hermoso pero si mi padre llega i no me encuentra en la casa tendré muchos problemas, le dije mientras me acercaba a la ventana

Kate: bueno pero nos vemos mañana en el mercado

Humphrey: vale mañana en el mercado, le dije mientras le daba un beso de despedida

Kate: adiós, fue lo último que le dije, vi como se de iba camino al bosque, tarde o temprano se lo tengo que decir y también tengo que decírselo a mi papa, bueno todo a su tiempo, me dije a mi misma antes de irme a dormir

Humphrey: Estaba de camino a mi casa cuando golpe a un lobo no me di cuenta ya que estaba corriendo muy rápido y estaba prestando poca atención

Oye ten más cuidado por dónde vas idiota, dijo el lobo claramente molesto

Humphrey: perdóneme no estaba prestando mucha atención señor e.

Dígame Gideon, dijo el lobo sobándose la cabeza con la pata por el golpe

Humphrey: bueno disculpe Gideon, es que estoy algo apurado, fue lo que le dije cuando de repente note un collar que tenia peculiar mente en collar tenia forma de un par de alas de ángel, quien le dio ese collar

Gideon: este collar me lo dio mi madre, porque te digo esto ni siquiera te conozco, dijo el lobo aun molesto

Humphrey: bueno Gracias pero tengo que irme, le dije mientras seguía mi camino

 **Bueno aquí el final de este capítulo ojala les allá gustado perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar, pero bueno me despido mandándole saludos a muy buena suerte a todos los Gaymer y Bronys del mundo les deseo lo mejor hasta el próximo capitulo** **J** **J**


End file.
